High School Adventures
by QueenOfRavenHearts
Summary: My first story! Maria joins her new Highschool as a transfer student. A little later than the others. Little does she know about the crazy things awaiting her in there. P.S Maria won't be the main character though the story starts with her.. Contains Sonamy, Shadria, Espikal, Silvaze and many more.. Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _Ok so this is my first story. If you don't like it then stop reading it right now. And the beginning might be a bit crazy. But as I continue further,it will get interesting I promise. (^_^) ＼_** ** _(^o^)／_** ** _enjoy reading! And also I'm not good at describing dresses so it's up to your imagination._**

A bright sunny April morning in möbius . Maria walked excitedly to her new school. Green Emerald High. It's her first day in high school and she's very excited. She has to spend the 3 years of her life in this school. She has joined a week later because of her dad's late transfer. She walked up to her class and her first period was homeroom. She sat in an empty seat next to the seat by the window as all the seats were taken. Some students started staring at her and made compliments about her she was pretty nervous seeing that. She had moved to station square a week ago and kids in her class had their own friends from middle school.

" This is gonna be tough" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly the class went silent. A hedgehog of black with Crimson stripes entered the class. The hedgehog walked closer to Maria and stood in front of her table.

"This is my seat." He said not looking at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'll move right away!" Maria replied getting up from her seat.

"It's fine I'll sit there" he said pointing at the seat beside her.

"Umm..." Maria said nervously standing up from her seat. Just then the door opened seeing that shadow immediately grabbed his bag and sat on the seat he had pointed out earlier. A blue hedgehog came running in.

"Hi everyone!" He screamed happily and ran to shadow who was sitting in his seat staring at the window. "Hey! Why are you sitting in my place ?" Sonic stared at shadow in complain.

"Well..." Shadow said " we have a new girl in class so I'm sitting here." Sonic turned around and saw Maria sitting with a guilt look on her face.

Maria immediately stood up and spoke " I'll sit somewhere else please do take my seat"

"No it's ok" sonic said brushing the back of his head with his hand. The teacher entered and sonic went to the seat behind shadow and sat there. The teacher asked Maria to introduce herself. She walked to the blackboard and turned to her fellow classmates and spoke

"Hi! I'm Maria I come from mobotropolis. I came here because of my dads job transfer. I'm looking forward to have a wonderful year with all of you " with a smile on her face she went back to her seat. Shadow knew something was different of her but didn't bother to ask her anything.

Le time skip

It was recess and Maria decided to look for somebody who, she's been wanting to meet since she came in the morning

"Hey Maria!" She turned around and saw it was sonic

"Hi!" She replied

"Well in the morning I couldn't introduce myself. I'm sonic! " he said with a thumbs up

"Nice to meet you sonic!" Maria replied

"And this emo guy here is shadow" he said pointing at shadow.

"Oh..nice to meet you too shadow. I'm sorry about earlier.." She said

"whatever..." Shadow replied turning around and looking at the window with his head resting in his arm on the desk.

Le time skip again **

Maria walked through the hallways. She was looking for something and she knew she would find it. Suddenly three girls surrounded her.

"Hey look it's the new transfer student!" One in the middle spoke.

"Uh...umm...hi!" Maria stammered. She knew they were bullies and she'd end up in big trouble so she closed her eyes in case something happens.

" HEY LEAVE HER ALONE SALLY!" a voice spoke from behind. It was a peach colored echidna with one of her quill surrounded by a bandage and beside her stood a purple cat with her quill tied to the top with a red band

"Leave before you get hurt." The cat spoke angrily

"You win for now " Sally said walking away with the two girls behind her.

"Thank you very much" Maria said bowing to the two girls.

"No problem!" The echidna replied "My name is Tikal. People call me wisdom girl I'm a first year by the way."

She held her hand out for a handshake accepting it, Maria replied "I'm Maria I'm a transfer student I joined today I'm a first year as well"

"Nice to met you Maria" the cat smiled shaking hands with her " I'm blaze I'm a second year "

As they talked a voice screamed from behind them "OH MY GOD! There was a girl fight and I didn't see it!" It was a hedgehog of magenta with a camera hanging from her neck. "THE TRANSFER STUDENT! " she screamed clicking pictures of Maria.

"Sonia stop" Tikal said with a poker face.

"OH IM SONIA NICE TO MEET YOU IM A PHOTOGRAPHER! " she screamed.

After a small talk Maria waved goodbye and continued her walk. There were 15 more minutes for lunch break's end. Finally she found what she was looking for. The student council room. She excused herself while entering. And inside there was no one except for a pink hedgehog sitting on a desk writing something. She looked at Maria and said "Yes? You need any help?" Staring at her.

"Are you Amy rose? " Maria questioned.

"You're correct!" She smiled.

"I'm Maria..Maria robotnik " there was an expression of amusement and wonder on the pink hedgehog's face she got up and hugged Maria tight

" OHMYGODIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" She screamed tightening the hug. Maria hugged back

"I missed you to cousin..." She smiled they broke the hug

" I'm the student council president you know" she said with a proud pose

"That's why I came to see you here. Now gimme your number" Maria said pulling out her phone.

Le time skip with Amy's awesomeness

The school had ended and Maria was walking to the school office . Her dad had told her about the dorm supervisor named Vanilla who would be guiding her to her dorm room (or house). She reached the front door to meet a young female rabbit with her orange eyes and peach colored hair.

"You must be Maria " she smiled "daughter of Mr Robotnik "

"Yes" Maria replied.

" Then I shall take you to your dorm your baggages are already there unpacked and neatly arranged" vanilla spoke walking out of the office towards a path which had small villas on both the sides. Each villa had a number on it.

"Oh thank you very much!" Maria smiled walking behind her.

The villa she would be living in was number 167. Every dorm in Green Emerald High was a villa with all facilities which is shared by 5 students each. She went to the bedroom and got herself changed to her comfy home clothes. No dress felt as comfy as the clothes she wore at home. The main door clicked open and two girls. A cat and a bat entered. The cat was pale yellow with her black quills and red hair band. The bat was white with black wings her quills curled in the ends. Maria stood up and smiled. The girls stopped their chatter and looked at her.

" Oh the transfer student Maria right? " the bat asked

" Yes I'm Maria " Maria replied

"Well...looks like our dorm will become a living hell now!" The cat said laughing.

The bat laughed with her. The door opened again but this time stood a surprised Tikal at the doorway.

" Maria! We're in the same dorm?" She asked

" Oh Hi Tikal ! Didn't expect to see you here!" Maria said amused.

They walked into the bedroom. After a quick changing Tikal began to talk. There were two bedrooms. One was taken by the white bat rouge and the yellow cat honey. The second bedroom was where Tikal and Elise the hedgehog slept. And since Maria is there she is welcomed to Tikal's room. Elise never attended her classes and slept in her dorm all day. Now she's no longer there in the dorm.(Poor Elise) She had left for some personal reasons. So it was just Tikal and Maria.

"Do you know about Sally?" Tikal asked

"No but isn't she the one who tried to bully me today?"Maria replied

"Yes it was her" Tikal said.

"Do you want to know why she bullied you?" Tikal asked again

"Yes please " Maria nodded.

"Alright here it goes..." Tikal replied pointing her finger upwards

"Sally is the daughter of the Royal Acorn family. Her dad is the ruler of the small town Knothole. When the first year of the school started she was a shy girl but eventually made friends and soon enough her personality changed. She has a whole gang named Royal Acorns and Rouge and Honey are members of that gang. During the Council President elections Amy who is a first year participated while Sally expected more votes as she was a second year and considered herself to be popular. In the end Sally ended up as the president of the girls sports team. And Amy became the president of the student council. Ever since then Sally holds a grudge against Amy. And now about you. Your arrival was declared a week before and a rumor started saying that you were Amy's cousin. It was actually true and Sally's intention now is to somehow get you to side with her and take revenge against Amy."

"Oh so that's what's going on!" Maria said

"Can you tell me who are the members of the Royal Acorns?" She asked.

"Sure" Tikal replied " there's Sally , Bunny , Julie Su , Rouge , Honey , Nicole , Mina and Fiona.. Anyways why do you need their names?" Tikal asked.

" Well to stay away from them" Maria shrugged.

"You're the careful type huh?" Tikal laughed.

"I'm starting to think I am" Maria laughed with her.

 ** _I know I just literally made all the Archie comic girls and rouge as the villains but as I said earlier the first chapter is always crazy._**

 ** _NOTE: There were so many errors in the story so I've updated the chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _So here's chapter 2!_**

 ** _8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83 I'm really glad that you corrected my mistakes. I've tried my best to follow your ideas and readers please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made in my story. (^O^)／ enjoy reading!_**

It has been a week and Maria was on her way to class. When she was blocked by a girl whom she felt was similar to someone called Nicole whom Tikal had told her about. "Hey Maria. I was wondering if we could talk." She said

" Um.. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry can we please talk later?" Maria asked.

" Well...I don't have the patience to wait so let's go.." Nicole replied grabbing Maria by the hand and pulling her

" WAIT!" Maria screamed in fear.

"Please let me go!" She screamed again trying to free herself from Nicole's hand which was forcefully grabbing her arm. Nicole ignored whatever Maria said and pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"So Maria lets talk " Nicole said in an angry tone.

"W..What do you want from me?" Maria asked with fear rubbing her arm which has turned red due to Nicole's hard grab

"I want you to join The Royal Acorns" Nicole said folding her hands.

"I can't do that. I want to stay beside Tikal, Blaze and Amy!" Maria replied.

"Forget about those losers and join us or else you're dead!" Nicole screamed in anger

"NO I WONT ! I CANT!" Maria screamed back. This made Nicole very angry she raised her hand to slap Maria. Seeing this Maria closed her eyes prepared but the slap never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise stood Shadow grabbing Nicole's arm.

"LET GO YOU BITCH!" Nicole screamed

"Hurting someone innocent is wrong" shadow said. Nicole decided to give up. She knew she had no chance against one of the strongest guys in school. She forcefully grabbed her hand free from shadow and ran out. Before she left she looked at Maria

"This is not over yet" she said and left.

"Uh..Um..thanks" Maria said looking down holding both of her palms together.

"I just came to take my book which I left here last period " Shadow said taking out the book from one of the desk drawers.

"..but at least you stopped her.." Maria said still staring down

" Hmm..then you're welcome.." Shadow replied folding his hands..

Le time skip for Shadaria fans! ＼(^o^)／

It has been two days since the student council suggested a ball dance for all the students. Amy decided to conduct the dance. She felt that this could make all students happy. Finally the day of the ball dance was declared. This made everyone excited in searching for their partners. Some complained about how lonely they were and some couldn't choose which person to dance with. Soon the long awaited day was finally here. The four friends, Blaze, Amy, Maria and Tikal were sitting in the playground talking about the dance to be conducted that night.

"Single every year !" Tikal laughed

"Well..this time I have someone.." Blaze blushed

"Who? " Amy screamed with excitement!

"Silver.." She said blushing harder and looking away

"Congrats!" Maria smiled. Silver was the son of a rich businessman and a famous singer. He was extremely popular around girls. Blaze who was the princess of the Sol kingdom had met him in gym class and had started developing feelings for him. Same thing was going on for Silver as well. They finally confessed their feelings to each other a few days before.

"So Amy whom will you dance with?" Maria asked

"Sonic my boyfriend of course" Amy replied jumping around

"So what about you?" Tikal asked looking at Maria.

" I don't know.." Maria replied shyly.

"WHAT? You have just 7 hours!" Amy screamed in horror.

"Well I just joined high school. I have two more years left. So I think I'll find someone soon and the good part is Tikal won't be lonely. " Maria smiled

Le time skip for my beloved Silvaze fans!（≧∇≦）

It was 7:00 in the evening and Tikal and Maria were dressed for the ball dance. They left the villa and walked towards the school bus which took them to the school as walking in these heavy dresses for long distance might be a problem. And cycling is of course impossible. Amy met up with Tikal and Maria in the bus. They finally reached the school. The School's gym room was beautifully decorated . It was filled with chatter and happiness and Blaze was already at the ball with Silver. Shadow stood at the corner and stared at the rest of the hall. Seeing Shadow alone Sonic walked to him.

"Hey shadow! Didn't expect to see you here!" Sonic laughed "So who's the lucky girl?" Sonic asked.

"Can't you just leave me alone faker?" Shadow said in a pissed tone. That's when Amy and the others entered the hall. She saw Sonic and ran towards him. Maria and Tikal walked behind her.

"SONIKUUU MY LOVE!" She shouted running to him. They both hugged each other. and Sonic picked her up.

" What took you so long? By the way you look amazing. So does your friends." Sonic said

Both the girls smiled at Sonic and waved goodbye to Amy and walked away.

"See ya later shadow! I've got a princess to take are of" he said again walking into the dance floor carrying Amy. Shadow looked away annoyed.

Tikal and Maria went to the table where all the delicious food were kept and decided to spent the night eating and talking. Maria decided to use the bathroom leaving Tikal at the table. Suddenly a large plate came flying to Tikal's face and to her surprise someone had dodged it. It was a purple chameleon.

"You ok? " he asked concerned. A green hedgehog came running towards them. He looked similar to sonic.

"Hey I'm sorry " he said worried

"it's ok" Tikal replied " Hey! aren't you Manic? Sonic's brother?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." the hedgehog smiled.

Tikal turned to the chameleon. "What about you? What's your name? " She asked

"My name is Espio" the chameleon said

"Nice to meet you Espio and Manic. My name's Tikal." Tikal said.

"Nice to meet you too" Espio smiled.

"MAANICC!" A voice shouted from behind. Manic turned around to see another plate flying at him. It hit his face and he fell on the ground. He immediately got up and ran towards the direction of sound. He turned to Tikal and Espio. "See ya later!" he waved and ran.

The ball dance was amazing. Silver and Blaze had a wonderful time. Shadow spent his whole time in a corner reading a book. No one knew why he was there. Maria felt she ate too much and regretted her decision for the rest of the night. Amy was glad that her council members had suggested such a wonderful idea. The Royal Acorns never attended the party which was another good thing for students who often get bullied by them. It affected the most in Tikal as she got introduced to a guy named Espio for whom she started developing feelings.

Le time skip for Sonamy lovers.o(^▽^)o

The next day was declared a holiday since most of the students were tired and stayed at the hall till it was very late. The council members and the faculty were only present in the school. They were planning to stay till 12:00pm and leave. Amy sat in the council room taking notes and making plans for the school festival. Suddenly the door opened

"Yes?" She asked not taking her eyes of from her writing. There was no response for her question so she looked up only to see Sally. "May I help you?" Amy asked again.

"Oh no need for that. I don't need help from a first year student council president. " she replied pulling out a chair and sitting in front of Amy's desk. They were now sitting face to face

"Then what do you want?" Amy asked worried.

"I heard your cousin joined this school. Maria isn't it?" Sally said with a smirk.

"Umm so?" Amy asked. She was sure Sally was up to something.

"I was wondering how it would look like if two hedgehogs fight..maybe I should find out." Sally replied crossing her fingers.

"Listen Sally I don't know what you're up to but there's no way Maria will side with you." Amy said angrily.

"Just wait and watch. Next year people would be calling me the student council president. Let's see if Maria or your friends would be with you that time." Sally said walking out of the room.

Amy sat in the room. Her mind was mixed up with anger, fear and worry. She didn't know what to do. Not being able to concentrate on the rest of her work, she got up and went to the garden behind school. She knew the fresh air would calm her mind. She went to a bench and sat there looking at the flowers. The cool wind blew making her hair wave. She thought about all of her friends and family and how much fun she was having.

"Hey!" A voice said interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to see Sonic.

"Sonic? I thought you were in your dorm. Why are you here ?" She asked puzzled.

"Well...I had practice today. Sports day is just around the corner. " Sonic replied. "I just decided to take a break." He continued sitting beside Amy.

"Hey Sonic.." Amy spoke. "Do you think I deserve to be the Student Council President?" She asked looking down.

"Of course! You've always considered everyone's opinion whole making decisions. Anyways who was angry with you this time?" Sonic said

"No it was no one I just asked." Amy replied. She turned to look at Sonic but before she could speak Sonic was already kissing her. Seeing this she kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Amy asked blushing a little.

"I thought a kiss could calm all your worries" Sonic smiled. Amy smiled back and the two continued talking.

Meanwhile Maria and Blaze had come to school. Maria was holding a basket with lots of food inside which she had prepared with Blaze's. They both had planned to surprise Amy with lunch since she was working really hard for the sake of the school's reputation. They walked to the council room only to find out she wasn't there.

"Oh! Now what do we do?" Maria sighed.

"Don't worry we'll leave the lunch on her table with a note." Blaze said

"Ok" Maria replied keeping the basket on her table. Blaze pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and kept it on top of the basket. The two girls decided to leave. As soon as they left a yellow cat with black quills entered. It was Honey!

"How many times have you hurt my beloved friend Sally. Now it's time for you to feel the same Amy Rose!" Honey said with an evil smile. She pulled out a bottle from her pocket and mixed it in the food and left.

 ** _Now what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 ** _More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Till then bye! ( ^ω^ )_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

 ** _Yay! Third chapter is here ! This took so long to complete. Hope you readers enjoy! o(^_-)O_**

After Honey left poisoning the food, Marine, a member of the student council entered the classroom. She was surprised to see a basket on Amy's table.

"Huh? A basket?" She thought to herself.

Curious to know what's inside she opened it only to find delicious food ( any food of reader's choice). She read the note left by Blaze and Maria.

"It seems the food is for Amy but eating a little bit won't " she thought.

She looked around to see anyone was watching. When she made sure no one was around she took the food out of the basket. She couldn't resist the amazing smell of the food. She ate little by little and finished it herself.

"Oh no! What will Amy say if she finds out! " She said with fear

Suddenly she felt dizzy. Everything in the room went round and round. She felt something warm on her face as she touched it she realized it was blood. She couldn't stand up any longer and fainted. When Sonic and Amy entered the room they saw a fainted Marine with a bleeding nose.

"Oh god! Let's take her to the nurse's office!" Amy screamed.

Sonic picked up Marine and rushed to the nurse's office while Amy immediately investigated the room. It was clear that the food was poisoned and Marine had consumed it. Her situation was so serious that she had to be rushed to the hospital for special treatment. In the principals office Amy and sonic sat speaking to the principal.

"How is she now?" Amy asked worried

"She's under special treatment. Doctor said she'd be fine by two or three days" the principal replied.

"But how could the food get poisoned?" Sonic asked confused.

"Well..the label on the basket says it's from Blaze and Maria and the food was actually prepared for me...does that mean someone wants to kill me?" Amy spoke in horror.

"It could be..." The principal said. "Maybe your friends are trying to kill you" the principal continued.

"But we don't have evidence that they did it. " Amy said

"I'll investigate" the principal said crossing his fingers.

Suddenly a teacher enters the room.

"Sir I found a bottle of poison in the girls washroom." The teacher said showing the bottle to the principal.

"What?" Amy screamed in terror " there's no way!" She continued.

"Hmm..if the poison is on the washroom how can Maria and blaze poison the food?" Sonic said examining the bottle. " Actually when you were sending Marine to the hospital, I asked the school office about Blaze and Maria. It seems that Blaze and Maria came around 11:00 with a basket and left at 11:05 " he added.

"What if they brought the poison with them and left it there?" The teacher asked.

"Yes that can be a possibility " Sonic replied folding his arms.

"It can also be someone else with Blaze's and Maria's note" Amy said.

"Anyways Whoever it is we need to find who they are and stop them before anyone else gets hurt" Sonic said handing over the bottle to the teacher.

"I'll inform the students about this so that they'll take caution" the principal said. "Thank you for your help. The rest of the investigation will be done by the police "he added

The two hedgehogs left the office puzzled of what had happened and the message soon spread over the whole school. Meanwhile in some other part of the school...

A room with a very long table and nine chairs four on each side and one in the middle. On the seven chairs on both the sides sat all the girls from the Royal Acorns with Sally sitting in the middle single chair.

"So girls, do you know why you're all here?" Sally asked crossing her fingers.

"Um..No.." Rouge spoke confused

"Today were discussing about our very big enemy" Sally said with seriousness "Tell me how many of you had tried to a least scare them?" Sally continued.

"I tried somehow to threaten Maria to join us but that stupid hedgehog shadow was on my way. " Nicole said angrily.

"I poisoned Amy's food today but unfortunately Marine fell for it " Honey sighed.

"Well what about the rest of you? Any ideas on how to stop them?" Sally asked.

None of the others spoke a word. The room was in complete silence thinking of a way against Amy. Suddenly Nicole turned to Sally.

"Sally..I think we should come up with a crazy plan using one of their own friends" Nicole said.

"It's a good idea but how? The transfer student Maria won't join us. Do you expect the others to join? " Sally asked.

"There's nothing left to do except call him" Rouge spoke.

"What? Him? Are you sure he'll listen?" Julie Su asked worried.

"I'll somehow convince him " Rouge replied.

"Then let it be that way. I'm pretty sure he'll have a brilliant plan. " Sally said. This time an evil smile spread all over her face.

The Royal Acorns had decided to call one of their strongest members in order to stop Amy and as for Marine, she had started healing faster than the doctors expected. Maria and Blaze were called to school for questioning on the matter. The police concluded that they both weren't the ones who poisoned the food. The investigation still continued.

Le time skip for poor sick Marine.

A dark and peaceful night. The white bat Rouge walked through the street with flickering lamps it was very dim and one could barely see anything but she had the ability to see through dark. She went to an old building and knocked on the door. A shady male figure opened it.

"Sally wants you to come. There's no other option left for us except you " she spoke.

"Sonic is on whose side? " the figure asked.

"Enemy's side" Rouge replied.

"Interesting..tell Sally I'm coming. I have an old score to settle " he said and shut the door.

Rouge started walking back to the school. She took out her phone and dialed Sally's number. The phone answered.

"Hello?"Sally spoke

"Hey! It's me Rouge" Rouge replied

"Oh hey Rouge! Any good news?" Sally asked.

"Yup. He's coming " Rouge said with a smile.

"Great! How did you convince him?" Sally asked again.

"I did nothing. He said he wants to settle an old score" Rouge replied

"Ok come to my dorm I need the full details" Sally said switching off the call

"Sure bye Sally " Rouge said switching off her phone and putting it back into her pocket. She continued walking back to school.

Le time skip with Rouge's night vision skills.

The next day at school, the main discussion everywhere was about the mysterious person who failed to kill Amy. A tall black cat with purple eyes entered the principals office who had two police officers behind him.

"Mister Sharpeye..how's the investigation going on?" The principal asked.

"It is difficult for us to investigate without any disguise as the suspect might escape. " the detective spoke

"I see...so are you going to join the school as students ?" The principal asked.

"Well no..we've appointed a student in this school for the investigation as per our boss' orders and we won't tell who it is until we've caught the suspect" Sharpeye said.

"I understand. Mr. Sharpeye. You can continue on your investigation" the principal said.

"Alright then. I shall talks my leave" the detective spoke shaking hands with the principal and left the room.

Le time skip...

The students in hallway were talking like they usually do. When suddenly Knuckles enters the hallway. Everyone was shocked and silence spread all over school. Sonic walked up to him followed by Tikal, Amy and Shadow.

"Hey it's been a long time" Sonic said punching softly on Knuckles' arm.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tikal said hugging him.

"Hey sis!" Knuckles replied hugging her back.

"Welcome back!" Amy smiled.

Knuckles turned to see Shadow standing folding his arms.

"Hey Shadow!" He waved.

"Hey.." Shadow replied.

Silver came from behind and tapped Knuckles on his shoulders.

"Long time no see Knuckles. " silver smiled.

"Long time no see.." Knuckles smirked

Knuckles had joined high school on the first day itself but unfortunately because of his short temper he ended up in a fight with another student named Mighty. After the fight Mighty was sent to the hospital with serious injuries. Knuckles was found responsible for both the fight and Mighty's injuries and was suspended. He later on realized that the fight was planned to suspend him by someone who hates him. Now he has finally joined high school planning to take revenge on whoever suspended him and find out the reason why he had to be suspended.

 ** _So who do you think is that shady figure to whom rouge asked help for? Who would be that student who has taken up the investigation? And who's idea was it to suspend knuckles and why? Find out in the next chapter. Also I've made Tikal and Knuckles as siblings and Julie Su as their cousin. Sorry knuxikal fans it's not going to happen._**

 ** _(_** ** _＾ｰ_** ** _^)_** ** _ノ_** ** _bye~_**


End file.
